


Public Displays of Affection

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: An argument leads to revelations...and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP that I finally got around to finishing. I don't even remember when I started this one but luckily time frame is irrelevant...this is set in some nebulous time period when Steve and Danny both happen to be single.

 

 

Weekends without the kids always left Danny feeling at a bit of a loss.  Having finished all his weekly errands and with nothing left to do around the house, he decided to drop by Steve’s.  He knew his partner would be home because Steve had mentioned that his only plan for the day was to work on the Marquis.

Pulling up to the house, Danny was a bit surprised to see an unknown vehicle sitting behind the Silverado, blocking the end of the driveway.  He parked on the street and climbed out of the car.  As he headed for the front gate, the sound of voices caught his attention and he spotted Steve leaning casually in the open front doorway, laughing at something said to him by a large man that Danny didn’t recognize.

Danny began crossing the lawn towards them.  Steve seemed too focussed on his visitor to notice his partner’s approach, so Danny opened his mouth to call out a greeting.  Instead, he choked on the words as the tall, dark stranger leaned in and captured Steve’s mouth in a passionate kiss.  The small, strangled sound Danny made caught Steve’s attention.  His eyes snapped up, locking onto Danny’s, and he hastily pushed the unidentified man away.

“Danny!  What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize my presence would be so unwelcome!”  Danny was startled by the acrimony in his own voice.  Stomach roiling, he shook his head and turned to leave.

“What?  Danno, wait!”  Steve hurried after him.

“No, no.  I wouldn’t want to intrude on you kissing some random guy, right out here in public, where everyone and their dog can see you.”  Danny waved his hands dismissively, not even looking back.

“Hey!”  Steve reached his side, throwing an arm out to stop him.

Danny pulled up short and glared.  “What?”

“What do you mean, what?” Steve demanded.  “You show up, snap at me like I’ve done something to personally offend you, and now you’re just gonna leave with no explanation?”

“That’s right.”  Danny started walking again but Steve stepped in front of him.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with me!  What’s wrong with you?”  He tried to step around Steve but Steve moved with him, repeatedly blocking his path.

“Me?” Steve gaped, incredulous.  “What the hell did I do?”

“Nothing, okay?  You did absolutely nothing.  Go back to canoodling with strange men in full view of the whole island!”

“For crying out loud, he’s not some random stranger, he’s an old…a friend who just happened to drop by—”

The slamming of a car door made both men turn to see Steve’s visitor peel out of the driveway.  They’d been so fixated on each other that neither of them had noticed him dashing past.

“Great.” Steve huffed in exasperation.  “You drove him off with your ridiculous tantrum.”

“Oh, well excuse me.  I’m sorry I ruined your public make out session,” Danny sniped, not sounding the least bit sorry.

“Damn it, Danny, it was one kiss, on my own private property!  And he kissed me, not the other way around.  Why am I even explaining this to you?  Since when do you care who I kiss, anyway?”

Danny snorted wordlessly, turning away and studiously avoiding looking at him.

“Wait a minute.”  Steve deliberately got in his face so that Danny was forced to meet his eyes.  “Are you mad at me for kissing in public, or for kissing a man?  Is that what’s got your panties in a bunch?  That I would enjoy a kiss with a man?”

Danny bristled.  “I am not bothered by the fact that you like kissing men.  I’m fine with that.  Pleased even.  Downright thrilled, in fact!  Kiss away, Romeo!” he spat bitterly.  “Kiss all the goddamn men you want!”

“You are obviously not fine with it.  In the last five minutes, you’ve gone from horrified to pissed off to downright belligerent.  So, what’s your problem?”

“My problem?  What’s my problem?  Are you being deliberately obtuse, Steven?  Because, if you haven’t figured it out by now, then I don’t know what the hell we’ve been doing all this time!”

“What _we’ve_ been—”  Steve suddenly looked stricken.  “Oh, Danny....  Danny, I didn’t know!”

“You didn’t know?  Are you trying to tell me that this dance we’ve been doing all these years has been one-sided?”

“No, of course not!  But I didn’t know you actually— I mean, I never thought you’d want to act on it.  We’ve both been in relationships before and it never caused a problem.  Why now?”

Danny flailed silently for a moment before finding the words.  “As long as I thought you were totally straight, I could deal with your love life.  It’s not like your sexual orientation was suddenly going to change.  And I could date other people because I knew we would never happen.  I’d accepted the fact that your outrageous flirting clearly didn’t mean anything.”

“ _My_ outrageous flirting?  Are you kidding me, right now?  My occasional looks are nothing compared to you and all your constant touching, touching, touching!  You never keep your hands to yourself.  It makes me crazy!”

“Really?  That’s how you’re playing this?  Fine, then.  If I was so frickin’ obvious, how come you never did anything about it?” Danny challenged.

“Hey, I never knew you were into men.  You can’t blame me for that!”

“Yes, I can.  I can blame you for anything I want.  You’re to blame for everything!  You are the most blameworthy of blameable men on this whole blaming island!  You’re the blamiest blamee that was ever blamed!”

“What?  You’re not even making any sense!”

“Well, who the hell ever said love made any sense?”

Steve’s eyes widened and he looked like he was finding it difficult to breathe.  “Love?”

Danny blanched and began backing away, hands waving as if to erase the moment from existence.  “You know what?  Forget about it.  Forget the whole thing.  We never had this conversation.  I never came here.  Bad idea.  Never happened.  We—”

“Stop!”  Steve caught his arm.  “We need to talk about this.”

Danny pulled out of his grip and fumbled his keys out of his pocket.  “No, I don’t think so.  Talking’s over.  Time for me to go.”

“I’m not letting you leave like this.”  Steve snatched the car keys out of Danny’s hand and held them over his head.

“Right, real mature, McGarrett.”  Danny held his hand out, wiggling his fingers.  “Give those back.”

“Come and get ‘em.”  He retreated a few steps, keeping his hand in the air.

“Seriously?  What are you, twelve?  Gimme my goddamn keys!”

Steve just raised his eyebrows and jingled the keys tauntingly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”  Danny strode forward and jumped up, face reddening as Steve pulled away.  “Dammit!”  He jumped again, one hand grabbing Steve’s shoulder to keep him in place and for added leverage.

Steve jerked his hand at the last second and sniggered as Danny’s fingers just missed their target.

Eyes narrowing, Danny crouched as if preparing for a big leap.  Instead, he lunged headfirst, shoulder connecting with Steve’s midsection, taking them both to the ground.  After the initial moment of stunned impact, both men were a flurry of motion.  Steve’s long legs and free arm wrapped around the compact frame on top of him while Danny tried to crawl up his body and reach his outstretched hand.

Danny struggled against the tight grip, using both hands to pull on Steve’s forearm.  “Why are your arms so freakishly long?”

Steve began laughing in earnest, relaxing the tension in his raised arm.  Danny took advantage of the lapse to yank Steve’s hand within reach and snatch back his keys.  He tried to get up but Steve’s other limbs still clutched him tightly.

Being held so firmly, almost intimately, against his partner was starting to have a physical effect on Danny, especially when combined with the vibrations of Steve’s laughter.  “Okay, game’s over.  Let me go,” he demanded, a little desperately.

Still chuckling, Steve rolled and Danny abruptly found himself on his back, staring up into Steve’s face only inches from his own.

“If you refuse to talk about it, then I’m just going to have to clarify matters another way.”  Steve’s voice was low and husky, his warm breath dancing across Danny’s skin.

Danny’s breathing hitched as Steve’s lips brushed against his and he struggled to think straight.  “Get off,” he croaked.

Steve leered.  “I intend to,” he promised, rolling his hips for emphasis.  Danny gasped as Steve’s erection brushed against his own and Steve captured his open mouth in a slow, languorous kiss.

Giving in to the eroticism of the gentle onslaught, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, keys dropped and forgotten in the grass.  He ran his hands over Steve’s strongly muscled back and tugged at the hem of his shirt, seeking contact with the smooth skin underneath.

Eventually they had to come up for air and, looking into Steve’s sparkling eyes, Danny had a revelation.

“Oh, my god.  Was all that,” he waved his hand vaguely over the lawn to indicate their prior argument and tussle, “just foreplay for you?”

Steve grinned wickedly and dropped his mouth to Danny’s throat.

“Jesus, you _are_ an animal.  You know that?”

In response, Steve bit down and growled against his neck.  Danny’s groan was all the encouragement Steve needed to start kissing his way down his partner’s chest, popping buttons to clear his way.  As his tongue traced the ridges of Danny’s abs, he started unbuckling Danny’s belt.

“You really are all or nothing, aren’t you?  10 minutes ago I wasn’t even on your radar and now you’re trying to get me naked.”

Steve stopped and moved back up to look Danny straight in the eye.  “Trust me, Danno.  You’ve been on my radar since day one.”

“Even while you were kissing your old boyfriend?  And yeah, don’t think that got by me.”

“I told you, _he_ kissed _me_.  And whatever he might have been thinking when he did it, it didn’t mean anything to me.  Because I love _you_ , Danno. Now, will you forget about him?  I already have.”

Danny started to respond but Steve effectively silenced him with a scorching kiss and then derailed his train of thought by reaching into his boxers and fisting his cock.  Danny gripped his partner’s shoulders and writhed as Steve jacked him slowly, hand twisting on every upstroke.

When Steve began mouthing his way down Danny’s body again, the blond dropped his hands, curling his fingers into the ground as if holding on for dear life.  As Steve’s lips enveloped his cock, he arched upwards, thrusting into the glorious wet heat.

Steve gripped Danny’s hips, pinning them to the ground and holding him still.  He was apparently in no hurry as he pulled off and ran his tongue along Danny’s throbbing length again and again.  His lips closed over the head, suckling gently, tongue swirling across the sensitive flesh and probing into the slit.

“God, Steve!” Danny panted with need.

Humming around Danny’s shaft, Steve drew him in and pulled back almost to the tip before repeating the motion.  His head bobbed up and down, taking Danny in deeper each time until Danny was practically mewling in desperation.

“Babe, please!”

With a desperate moan of his own, Steve sucked Danny’s cock deep into his throat, swallowing around the swollen head and pushing Danny over the edge.

Crying out incoherently, Danny’s orgasm crashed over him and he spurted down Steve’s throat, hands clenching, tufts of grass tearing up between his spasming fingers.

Slowly coming back to himself, Danny peered up at Steve’s amused grin.  “What?”

Steve tipped his head, eyeing his damaged lawn.  “I’ve got something a lot better for you to be doing with your hands.”  He rubbed his knuckles over the front of his cargo pants, tracing his own erection to emphasize his meaning.

Danny lifted his hands and opened them, letting the tortured blades of grass slip free.  He raised one eyebrow and quirked his lips mischievously.  “You were the one complaining earlier that I can’t keep my hands to myself.  So, this is me keeping my hands to myself.”

Reaching out and interlacing their fingers, Steve leaned down until his forehead touched Danny’s.  “Well, don’t.  I want you to make me crazy.”

Thinking of all the ways he wanted to drive Steve insane with desire, Danny tilted his chin up to press their lips together.

The jarring honk of a not-so-distant car horn startled him back to reality and he cursed, looking around wildly.

“Shit, Steven, we just had sex on your front lawn!”

Steve sat up, straddling Danny, hiding a smile as he watched his flustered partner fumble his clothing back into place.

“Yeah, I have to admit, I never realised you were such an exhibitionist.”  He sprang up and stumbled backwards with a laugh as Danny tried to smack him.

“Jackass!”

“Stop worrying, Danno.  The hedges completely block the view from the street.  No one can see anything.”  He held out a hand and pulled Danny to his feet.

“Oh, yeah?  Says you.”  Danny snatched his hand back, brushing off his clothes and smoothing his dishevelled hair.  “Well, believe me, that is never going to happen again!”

Danny bent down to scoop up his discarded keys and, when he straightened up again, rolled his eyes at Steve’s expression.

“Calm down, you drama queen.  I just meant the front lawn thing, not the sex thing.”  He turned and headed for the house, waggling his fingers over his shoulders.  “Now, are you coming?  Because I’ve got a whole list of things I plan to do to you with these hands.”

Steve hurried to catch up, throwing an arm around Danny’s shoulders and asking, “So, is it just the front lawn that’s off the table, or does that include the back lawn, too?”

 

 

*


End file.
